FIND THE LOST MEMORY (Sekuel You,My Illusion) - VMin VKook NamSeok FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "It's a different place, a different time.. But my love is right.. Even by your scent that passes with the wind.. I know it's you.." Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #VKook #NamSeok FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Find The Lost Memory (Sekuel "You, My Illusion")**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #VKook #NamSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 _ **Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin – For You (Scarlet Heart Ryeo Ost)**_

 _ **It's a different place, a different time  
But my love is right  
Even by your scent that passes with the wind  
I know it's you**_

 _ **But i don`t know  
When did you start living in my heart?  
I don`t know  
The reason my heart flutters when I see you**_

 _ **You can pass me by  
Because you forgot about me  
Until you remember  
I will wait for you**_

 _ **My love, look at me  
Do you still love me?  
My love, look at my eyes and tell me  
A heart full of love can't be hidden**_

 _ **Don't ever forget the truth  
That I was by your side  
Don't erase my heart  
That could sacrifice everything for you**_

 _ **But i don`t know  
When did you start living in my heart?  
I don`t know  
The reason my heart flutters when I see you**_

 _ **You can pass me by  
Because you forgot about me  
Until you remember  
I will wait for you**_

 _ **In the same place, in the same time, we're together  
You can always come to me, back to your place**_

 _ **Lalala  
With you, for you  
My love, look at me  
Do you still love me?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pameran lukisan itu akhirnya diselenggarakan, dan sangat banyak pengunjung yang menyukai hasil karya Jimin.

Beberapa lukisan V banyak diminta oleh pengunjung untuk mereka beli, namun Jimin tidak mengijinkan siapapun membeli lukisan itu, karena bagi Jimin, semua lukisan dirinya dengan V dan lukisan V, adalah harta terbesar yang hanya boleh dimilikinya.

Malam mulai tiba dan waktu pameran sebentar lagi akan habis.

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi, mengenakan rompi rajutan luar selutut berwarna merah marun, dengan dalaman kaos putih berkerah tinggi menutupi hingga mulutnya, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, berdiri tepat di depan lukisan V yang tengah mencium Jimin.

Jimin menghampiri pria itu.

Entah mengapa sosok tampak belakang pria it terlihat tidak asing di mata Jimin.

"Kau menyukai lukisan itu?" tanya Jimin.

Pria itu menoleh, dan Jimin tersedak, sangat terkejut melihat sosok pria dihadapannya itu!

Persis, seratus persen persis dengan sosok V dalam lukisan Jimin!

Sama persis dengan sosok V yang ditemui Jimin dalam dimensi V!

Hanya saja, sosok pria dihadapannya itu jauh terlihat lebih elegan dengan gaya pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kau... Siapa yang mengijinkanmu melukis wajahku seenaknya?" sahut pria dihadapannya, menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Uh? V...?" sahut Jimin, masih dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut di wajahnya.

"V? Siapa V?" tanya pria itu.

"Kau... V... Bagaimana kau bisa keduniaku?" tanya Jimin dengan terkejut.

"V? Yaaa! Namaku Kim Taehyung.. Dan aku hidup di dunia ini! Apa kau pikir aku alien dari dunia luar?" gerutu sosok pria dihadapan Jimin itu.

"Mwo... Mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Pria bernama Kim Taehyung itu memicingkan mata dan menatap lekat ke wajah Jimin.

"Kau... Park Jimin?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kau V kan? Benar kan?" sahut Jimin dengan wajah tercengang.

"V? Siapa V sebenarnya?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Jimin.

"Namamu tertulis di lukisan itu, pabo ya!" sahut Taehyung sambil menyentil kening Jimin.

Jimin terbelalak melihat sosok dihadapannya itu tiba-tiba menyentil keningnya.

"Ah, majjayo... Namaku ada disana..." gumam Jimin.

Taehyung terus menatap Jimin.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" Jimin kebingungan mengapa Taehyung terus menatapnya.

"Ehem..." Taehyung berdeham. "Park Jimin... Mengapa kau melukis wajahku tanpa meminta ijinku? Kau harus kutuntut karena melukisku tanpa seijinku..."

"Mwo.. Mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak sedang melukismu! Itu V, bukan kau.."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "V?"

"Sosok itu hasil lukisanku! Aku membayangkan sosok idamanku sambil melukis dan itu hasilnya! Kalau kau bilang kau bukan V, maka artinya aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu sama sekali! Mana mungkin aku melukis wajahmu padahal kita tidak pernah bertemu?" gerutu Jimin.

Sejujurnya, benak Jimin masih tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik, mengapa sosok yang sangat persis dengan V ini ada sungguhan, di dunia nyata, di dimensi yang sama dengan Jimin.

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. Membuat Jimin salah tingkah dengan tatapan Taehyung.

"Jadi, maksudmu, kau melukis lukisan ini tanpa pernah melihat orang yang persis seperti ini? Ini benar-benar hasil dari imajinasimu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung memicingkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin imajinasimu sangat persis denganku?"

"Aku juga heran! Makanya aku bahkan sampai detik ini merasa aku sedang bermimpi berbicara denganmu seperti ini.." sahut Jimin.

"Mengapa kau menganggapku tadi sebagai V? Mengapa kau bilang aku bisa ke duniamu? V kan hasil lukisanmu, katamu... Mengapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau pernah berbicara dengan sosok bernama V itu? Dan mengapa kau menyebut-nyebut kata duniamu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Sulit menjelaskannya padamu... Kau akan menganggapku gila..."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bilang bahwa lukisanmu itu hidup dan kau masukke dunianya..."

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Ba.. Bagaimana kau tahu? Benar kan kau V kan? Kau hanya sedangmengerjaiku kan?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Apakah seorang pelukis yang terlalu sering melukis bisa menjadi gila?"

"Uh?" Jimin kembali menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir lukisanmu yang kau namai V itu hidup?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya?" tanya Jimin.

"Yaishhhh, igo pabo saram! Yaaaa! Cerita seperti itu ada banyak di novel dan drama! Aku hanya menebak seperti drama yang pernah kutonton tentang seorang karakter manhwa yang bisa berpindah ke dunia sang penciptanya!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jimin semakin kebingungan. "Jadi, kau hanya menebaknya?"

"Ckckck~" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau orang Korea sepertiku kan? Kapan kau kembali ke korea?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uh? Iya... Aku baru akan kembali dengan Mr Jung setelah semua urusan pameran selesai, sekitar dua hari lagi... Wae.. Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku masih harus menuntutmu karena melukis wajahku tanpa seijinku..." sahut Taehyung. "Berikan nomor handphonemu..."

"Uh?" Jimin kembali terbelalak.

"Apa hobimu adalah memasang ekspresi terkejut begini?" gerutu Taehyung. "Cepat, berikan aku nomormu..."

Dengan penuh kebingungan, Jimin terpaksa memberikan nomor handphonenya.

"Hyeong! Taehyung hyeong, ppali!" teriak sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

"Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan lain... Ingat, kau masih berhutang padaku.." sahut Taehyung sambil menyentil lagi kening Jimin dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Jimin berdiri.

Meninggalkan Jimin, yang masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya barusan.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Jreng jeng jeng~ Hayo kira-kira gimana alur FF saya kali ini? Sudah ada yang bisa menebakkah? Clue nya? Ofc, based on lirik lagu Ost drama kesukaan saya di atas :)**

 **Akhirnya sekuel FF ini tercipta juga setelah ngegantungin kalian semua di FF "You, My Illusion" :)**

 **Semoga FF kali ini lagi-lagi bisa menghibur kalian semua ya /deep bows/  
Selalu terima kasih sangat banyak untuk semua cinta, perhatian, pujian, dukungan, masukan, saran, dan semangat kalian dalam setiap FF saya :)**

 **Selamat menikmati karya saya, dan selamat menunggu kelanjutan chapternya :) Maaf kalo chapter pembuka ini singkat... Tapi saya janji, saya usahakan 3 chapter berikutnya akan lumayan panjang, kayak yang "You, My Illusion" panjangnya :)**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya all :) See u in next chapter, and in my other FF :) /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Find The Lost Memory (Sekuel "You, My Illusion")**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #VKook #NamSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Appa... Bagaimana mungkin sosok V dalam lukisanku... Menyerupai seseorang di dunia nyata ini?" tanya Jimin kepada Mr Jung ketika pameran berakhir malam itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Jimin a?" tanya Mr Jung.

"Tadi.. Di pameran lukisan tadi... Ada seseorang yang menatap lukisan V... Ketika aku menyapanya, wajahnya dan tubuhnya, sama persis dengan lukisan V ku ini, appa... Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Jimin.

Mr Jung memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada yang persis seperti V?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya Mr Jung.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu..Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang menyerupai V.. Sosok V murni hasil dari imajinasi di benakku ini, appa..."

"Apa ini takdir?" tanya Mr Jung.

"Maksudnya?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Mr Jung.

"Mungkin saja kalian ditakdirkan bersama... Makanya kau mendapat imajinasi mengenai sosok calon pasanganmu itu..." sahut Mr Jung.

"Aku tidak percaya hal-hal semacam itu, appa... Maksudmu, Tuhan sengaja memberikan bayangan wajah Taehyung yang notabene adalah jodohku ke dalam benakku sebelum kami dipertemukan? Begitu?" tanya Jimin.

Mr Jung menganggukan kepalanya. "Bukankah tidak ada yang mustahil jika Tuhan berkehendak?"

Jimin menatap kebingungan. "Apa hal semacam ini benar-benar ada?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Daritadi kau terus melihat handphonemu, ada apa sebenarnya?" gerutu pria bergigi kelinci yang sangat manis bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

Saat itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah duduk bersampingan di sofa yang ada dalam kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Jungkook a..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ne?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Aniya~ Dweso..." sahut Taehyung.

"Yaaaaishhh~ Waeeeeeeeeee?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Jungkook a, aku pergi dulu... Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan..." sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel.

"Kemana kau, hyeong?" teriak Jungkook.

"Aku akan makan malam di luar.. Kau makan juga ya, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu makan bersama malam ini~" sahut Taehyung sambil menutup pintu kamar hotel itu.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini padaku, cih..." gerutu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Handphone Jimin berdering, tepat ketika Jimin baru saja mau membuka bajunya untuk mandi.

Sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

"Nuguya?" gumam Jimin.

Jimin mendiamkan panggilan itu, namun nomor itu terus menghubunginya.

Jimin memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu setelah berdering empat kali.

"Yeoboseyo?" sahut Jimin.

"Mengapa kau baru mengangkat sekarang? Apa kau sengaja berniat kabur dariku, huh?" sahut suara disebrang sana.

"Igo nuguya?" tanya Jimin.

"Pria yang kau lukis tanpa ijin..." jawab sang penelpon, yaitu Taehyung.

"Ah... Taehyung?" sahut Jimin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aaaaaa, majjayo, aku belum memberitahumu nomor handphoneku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Makanya aku tak tahu siapa yang menelponku..." sahut Jimin.

"Baiklah, temui aku segera di cafe yang ada tepat di depan gedung pameran.. Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit kalau kau belum tiba aku akan menaikkan biaya yang harus kau bayar sebagai biaya kompensasi karena telah melukis wajahku tanpa seijinku!" sahut Taehyung.

TUT... TUT...

Panggilan terputus.

"Yaishhh~ Halo? Halo?" gerutu Jimin.

Jimin tidak jadi mandi, ia segera berganti baju dan berlari menuju cafe yang disebutkan Taehyung.

Dan benar saja, sesampainya Jimin disana, Taehyung sudah duduk di sebuah meja dengan menggunakan blazer merah marun, kemeja dalaman putih, dan celana panjang merah marun.

Sementara Jimin hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang garis-garis hitam putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Duduk disini.." sahut Taehyung ketika menyadari kedatangan Jimin.

Jimin segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Ada apa memanggilku malam-malam begini?"

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.10 PM.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu dinner.. Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jimin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Cih~ Kupingmu bermasalah?" tanya Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya.

"Yaishhh~ Kupingku baik-baik saja.." gerutu Jimin.

"Pesan makananmu, perutku sudah lapar..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung.

"Kali ini aku yang bayar, tenang saja.." sahut Taehyung sambil membolak-balik buku menu.

Jimin akhirnya ikut memilih menu dan menyebutkan pesanannya dalam bahasa inggris yang pas-pas an.

Taehyung tertawa mendengar kemampuan bahasa inggris Jimin yang sangat terbatas itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang pelukis yang memamerkan karyanya di luar negeri tidak memiliki kemampuan bahasa internasional dengan baik?" sahut Taehyung sambil menertawakan Jimin.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku baru pertama kali mengadakan pameran..."

"Jinjja? Pantas aku belum pernah mendengar ada pelukis bernama Park Jimin sebelumnya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau... Menyukai dunia seni juga?" tanya Jimin, menyadari bahwa Taehyung sepertinya tertarik juga dengan dunia seni.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengambil jurusan theater..."

"Ah, seni peran?" sahut Jimin.

"Tapi aku juga menyukai lukisan dan dunia seni lainnya.." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Apa tidak boleh?"

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya.

Perasaan Jimin masih sangtat campur aduk setiap menatap Taehyung. Karena itu mengingatkannya akan sosok V yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran ingin mendengarkan kisah tentang penyakitmu..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin kembali membuat eskpresi kebingungan. "Penyakit? Aku tidak sakit..."

"Kau bilang tadi bahwa sosok V hidup dan kau masuk ke dunianya... Bukankah itu penyakit? Penyakit kejiwaan..." sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhhh!" Jimin menggerutu karena Taehyung seenaknya mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi, kedengarannya menarik... Coba ceritakan padaku..." sahut Taehyung.

Dan entah mengapa, Jimin akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung. Padahal Jimin baru saja mengenalnya!

Aura Taehyung begitu kuat, sehingga membuat Jimin tak bisa menolak apapun permintaannya.

"Kau... Benar-benar menganggap semua itu... Nyata?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya setelah Jimin selesai bercerita.

"Itu memang nyata.. Sudahlah, wajar saja kau tidak percaya.. Bahkan kedua sahabat terbaikku pun membawaku ke psikiater karena hal ini..." gerutu Jimin.

"Hasilnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku normal, sehat, dan baik-baik saja...!" gerutu Jimin. "Makanya kedua sahabatku semakin kebingungan..."

"Mungkin memang imajinasimu setinggi itu.." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam sambil terus menatap Jimin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Wae?" tanya Jimin dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah daging di mulutnya.

"Mengapa bisa sosok dalam imajinasimu itu... Sangat persis denganku?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menelan makanan di mulutnya lalu menatap Taehyung.

Jantung Jimin berdetak sangat kencang.

"Itu juga sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat besar bagiku... Mengapa kau... Begitu mirip dengan sosok V... Yang sangat kucintai itu..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya mendengar kata " _yang sangat kucintai_ ".

Akhirnya makan malam itu berakhir setelah hampir dua jam mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Aku besok pagi kembali ke Korea.. Kabari aku jika kau sudah di Korea..." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa aku harus menghubungimu?" Jimin kebingungan.

"Sudah kubilang, ada masalah hak cipta yang harus kita bahas..." sahut Taehyung.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan asal mula sosok V? Mengapa kau masih mau menuntutku?" tanya Jimin.

"Geunyang... Aku rasa aku mulai tertarik untuk sering-sering menemuimu..." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan menjauhi Jimin untuk kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap.

Jimin menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh.

"Mengapa detak jantungku berdebar sangat kencang mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu? Apa ia memang V?" gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu.

Jimin sudah kembali ke Korea, sementara Mr Jung langsung terbang ke Jerman setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya di Itali.

Jimin segera meminta Namjoon datang ke rumahnya, yang seatap dengan Hoseok, dan mereka bertiga berkumpul disana sore itu.

"Yaaaaaa~ Hyeong.. Apa kalian tahu? Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat aneh! Di Itali..." sahut Jimin.

"Sebelum kau bercerita, mana oleh-oleh untuk kami?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin baru tiba disana jam 11.20 AM, dan langsung meminta kedua sahabat dekatnya itu segera berkumpul setelah mereka berdua dari kampus.

"Ah.. Majjayo.. Oleh-oleh..! Tunggu sebentar.." Jimin segera berlari ke kamar dan mengambil beberapa oleh-oleh yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Maaf aku sampai lupa menyerahkan ini saking bersemangatnya untuk bercerita!" sahut Jimin dengan penuh antusias.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya, yang juga merangkap sebagai adik angkatnya itu. "Kau baru saja tiba tadi siang tapi kau sangat antusias begini.. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak lelah.. Ah.. Sebenarnya aku lelah... Tapi cerita ini harus segera kuceritakan!"

"Oke.. Oke.. Ada apa, Jimin a? Kau begitu antusias..." sahut Namjoon.

Jimin menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kim Taehyung di gedung exhibition. Dan juga pertemuan kedua mereka ketika makan malam bersama.

Namjoon dan Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola mata mereka.

"Jinjja?" tanya Hoseok.

"Itu benar-benar mirip dengan sosok V?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jimin. "Kau yakin kau tidak berhalusinasi lagi?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sangat yakin, ini bukan imajinasiku! Ini nyata! Aku bahkan menyimpan nomor handphonenya!"

"Coba kau hubungi dia.. Aku masih tidak percaya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Iya, coba kau hungungi ia sekarang... Bukankah katamu tadi, ia memintamu menghubunginya kalau kau sudah di Korea?" sahut Namjoon.

"Araseo.. Akan kutelpon dia..." sahut Jimin sambil berusaha membuktikan bahwa ucapannya bukan bohong.

Jimin menghubungi Taehyung.

Dan panggilan itu diangkat Taehyung setelah berdering tiga kali. "Yeoboseyo.. Kau sudah di Korea, Mr Seniman?"

Jimin menatap Hoseok dan Namjoon. "Aku tidak bohong kan?" sahut Jimin pelan.

Namjoon dan Hoseok semakin tertarik. Mereka semakin fokus mendengarkan sambungan telepon itu.

"Ne, majjayo~ Aku sudah tiba di Korea..." sahut Jimin.

"Baguslah kau tidak mencoba kabur dariku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Untuk apa aku kabur darimu?" sahut Jimin.

"Mungkin saja kau takut mempertanggung jawabkan lukisanmu yang menyerupaiku tanpa meminta ijinku..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin kembali berbisik pelan kepada Namjoon dan Hoseok. "Benar kan kubilang? Ia mirip dengan V!"

"Whoaaa.. Jinjja?" sahut Hoseok dengan nada berbisik, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

"Kau bilang kau kuliah di Bangtan Art University kan? Besok sore kujemput kau di depan gerbang kampusmu.. Jangan coba-coba kabur! Kelasmu selesai jam berapa?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok memukul pelan bahu Namjoon. "Chagi, ia akan ke kampus kita! Aku penasaran ingin melihat wajahnya semirip apa dengan lukisan tampan itu!"

"Kalau memang setampan itu, kau berencana menggodanya?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok.

"Hehehe.." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa. "Mengapa kau tahu isi kepalaku?"

"Aigoooo~" sahut Namjoon sambil mencubit pelan hidung kekasihnya itu.

"Besok sore?" Jimin masih fokus kepada panggilannya.

"Iya.. Besok kau pulang kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jam setengah empat sore..." sahut Jimin.

"Oke, aku akan menjemputmu di depan gerbang... Aku sekarang sedang menyetir, bisa kau matikan dulu panggilan ini?" sahut Taehyung.

"Ah.. Mian.. Mengapa kau tidak bilang sedang menyetir?" sahut Jimin.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu barusan saja?" sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhhh..." gerutu Jimin. Jimin segera mematikan panggilan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nugu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook setelah Taehyung meletakkan handphone nya ke dalam sakunya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Hyeooong~ Nugu?" rengek Jungkook.

"Rahasia..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Jungkook adalah adik kelas Taehyung yang sangat menyukai Taehyung sejak pertama kali Taehyung menyapanya di lobi kampus mereka saat Jungkook kebingungan mencari kelasnya.

Dan kebetulan mereka tinggal di apartement yang sama, hanya beda dua lantai saja.

Jadi Jungkook memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bersama-sama dengan Taehyung.

Mereka bahkan selalu berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama. Membuat rasa cinta Jungkook semakin besar kepada Taehyung.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Taehyung tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk Jungkook.

Satu rahasia besar dalam hidup Taehyung, dimana ia tidak akan pernah bisa membuka pintu hatinya untuk Jungkook, sebaik dan semanis apapun sikap Jungkook kepadanya.

Dan Jungkook mengetahui juga rahasia itu, alasan mengapa Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menerima cinta Jungkook.

Namun, bagi Jungkook, perjuangannya belum berakhir. Jungkook merasa, ia masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Taehyung dengan caranya sendiri.

"Huft~ Kau memang menyebalkan..." sahut Jungkook. "Tapi aku suka..."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Taehyung pria yang baik. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak Jungkook dengan tegas, dan hanya bisa tersenyum setiap Jungkook menyatakan perasaan cintanya itu.

"Kau mau kutemani belanja dimana, Jungkook a?" tanya Taehyung.

"Lotte Departement Store di Myeongdong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ah, kau besok janjian bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ne~" sahut Taehyung sambil terus melihat jalanan dihadapannya.

"Lalu aku pulangnya bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku menjemputnya jam setengah empat sore, kelasmu besok berakhir jam dua siang kan? Kelasku selesai jam setengah dua siang.. Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu, baru aku menjemputnya..." jawab Taehyung.

"Dia siapa sebenarnya?" rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, membuat rengekan Jungkook semakin menjadi-jadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca yang ada di cermin dalam kamarnya.

"Mengapa besok ia mau menjemputku? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dalam hidupku? Setelah aku masuk ke dunia lain, dimensi V, dimensi lukisan karyaku, sekarang aku menemui sosoknya dalam duniaku, dunia nyataku..." gumam Jimin.

Detak jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

"Bahkan suaranya pun sama persis dengan suara V.. Dan auranya yang begitu kuat, membuatku selalu menuruti apa permintaannya... Seperti ketika V membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.. Ada apa dengan semua ini sebenarnya?" gumam Jimin lagi.

"Kim.. Tae... Hyung... Mengapa kau membuatku menjadi deg-deg an seperti ini setiap memikirkanmu?" gumam Jimin sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Dan wajah V selama Jimin berada dalam dimensi V kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Dan sosok Taehyung juga muncul di benak Jimin.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chagi ya~ Menurutmu, apa yang sedang terjadi jika Taehyung itu benar-benar mirip dengan V?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia dan Namjoon sedang makan malam bersama di sebuah rumah makan.

"Molla... Seperti cerita Jimin tadi, mungkinkah yang ayahmu katakan benar? Bahwa Jimin seolah mendapat penglihatan akan jodohnya ini? Berarti, Taehyung inilah jodohnya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Molla... Jika memang itu yang terjadi, betapa ajaibnya hal ini! Bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa membuat sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan jodohnya padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon mengacak pelan poni Hoseok. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan dulu.. Kita lihat saja besok semirip apa Taehyung dengan V..."

"Ah~ Majjayo~ Ayo kita nikmati saja kencan kita ini.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum

Namjoon menatap wajah Hoseok. Ada sedikit saus yang menempel di sudut bibir Hoseok.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok ketika Namjoon menatap bibirnya.

CUP!

Sebuah lumatan singkat mendarat di bibir Hoseok, membuat kedua pipi Hoseok memerah.

"Yaaaaa~ Ini kan di tempat umum..." sahut Hoseok sambil mencubit pelan bahu Namjoon.

"Ada suas di mulutmu... Aigoo, kau masih saja makan seperti anak kecil~" sahut Namjoon sambil mencubit penal hidung Hoseok.

"Aaaa~ Jinjja?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ Betapa romantisnya kekasihku ini~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Namjoon sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeoooong~ Kau tetap tak mau memberitahuku siapa pria yang akan kau jemput besok?" rengek Jungkook ketika ia dan Taehyung selesai berbelanja dan sedang makan malam bersama di rumah makan dekat apartement mereka.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Haruskah kuberitahu sekarang padamu? Tapi kau harus siap sakit hati, Jungkook a..."

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Perasaan Jungkook sangat tidak enak.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Kau siap mendengarnya?"

"Kau punya kekasih, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis saat itu juga.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan eskpresi datar di wajahnya.

"Lalu? Siapa dia? Mengapa aku harus siap sakit hati?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau ingat Park Jimin?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne... Waeyo?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Mwo.. Mwoya? Jangan bilang kalau pria itu... Park Jimin?" tanya Jungkook sambil membelalakan lebar kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Pria itu.. Park Jimin..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : sik asik ada yang seneng saya bikin sekuelnya :) " _ini bagus bisaan banget bikin penasarannya_ " saya mau nangis terhura bacanya makasih byk ya pujiannya /peluk erat/?/**

 **Rrn49 : kalo kaga TBC ntar malah jadi end dong XD lucu gimana? selucu saya kah? #abaikan XD thx ya pujiannya :)**

 **Nam0SuPD : iya dong kalo digantung disana aja pasti saya diamuk kalian/? makanya saya buatin spesial buat readers2 sekalian nih sekuelnya, mumpung ada ide XD**

 **AzaleARMY957 : uwahhh saya seneng bgt deh za baca review kamu tuh pujiannya bikin saya senyum2 baca reviewmu :) here lanjutannya, hwaiting too aza! :)**

 **bities : whoaaa~ kaget liat kamu teriak :) iya yang ff itu sengaja saya gantung karena emang udah niat mau dibikin sekuelnya waks XD bayangkan muka blank jimin yg polos nan lugu plus unyu itu mandang taehyung XD**

 **pishuuchan : WHOAAA~ makasih byk pujiannya, semoga alurnya kaga ngecewain kamu ya :) btw salam kenal, kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya ya? salam kenal :) thx udah nyempetin mampir :)**

 **sekarzane : marathon? sekar belum baca yang You, My Illusion kah kemarin? sini2 saya lapin keringetnya yg cape abis marathon/? XD hayoooo kok bisa V ada di dimensi Jimin dengan nama Taehyung hayo? :) lah wkwkw biasanya TaeJin toh? kaga papa lah ya ini VMin unyu juga kok XD thx semangatnya ya sekar :) kamu juga semangat ya! :)**

 **jungie nuna : hayoooo, tebakan nuna persis kayak FF saya yang "Living With A Ghost" tuh nun :) modus wkwkw tae kan pinter modus, saya juga mau ah belajar modusin nuna/? XD**

 **cheon Yi : salam kenal cheon yi, kayaknya baru liat kamu review ff saya ya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin mampir :) insya allah saya kalo bikin ff akan selalu saya buat sampe end, karena prinsip saya itu harus mengakhiri semua yg sudah saya mulai :)**

 **misharutherford: here next chapter :) semoga bahagia yaaa :)**

 **kumiko Ve : modusan macem abg jaman sekarang/? XD wkwkw**

 **SheravinaRose : iyadong :) kalo kaga dikasih sekuel saya bisa dibunuh readers karena sangat ngegantungin ending ff yang you, my illusion kan :) hayo... mau nuntut apa modusan hayo? :) whoaaa thx a lot juga udah nyempetin baca :) thx semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya rose :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Find The Lost Memory (Sekuel "You, My Illusion")**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #VKook #NamSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Kau ingat Park Jimin?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne... Waeyo?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Mwo.. Mwoya? Jangan bilang kalau pria itu... Park Jimin?" tanya Jungkook sambil membelalakan lebar kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Pria itu.. Park Jimin..."

"Ji... Jinjja... Geu Park Jimin? Park Jimin yang kau ceritakan... Padaku, hyeong? tanya Jungkook, masih dengan keadaan sangat terkejut.

Taehyung lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi... Ia tidak mengingatku... Sama sekali..."

"Mwoya? Ia tidak mengingatmu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku rasa... Kejadian sore itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan semua ingatannya..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menandakan betapa kecewa dan sedih perasaannya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Di satu sisi hatinya teriris sakit, di sisi lain ia juga merasa kasihan dengan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berbaring dalam kamarnya.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika ia pertama kali menyatakan cintanya pada Taehyung di sebuah lapangan ketika ia dan Taehyung selesai lari pagi saat itu.

 _"Hyeong.. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.." sahut Jungkook ketika ia dan Taehyung sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat._

 _"Ne? Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook._

 _"Uhm... Hyeong.. Aku.. Uhm... Aku menyukaimu... Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook dengan grogi._

 _"Uhuk!" Taehyung yang sedang mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook sambil meminum air mineral langsung tersedak mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Jungkook itu._

 _"Hyeong.. Gwenchana?" tanya Jungkook dengan panik._

 _Taehyung menelan sisa air di mulutnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Taehyung, menunggu jawaban Taehyung._

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook sejenak, lalu mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Jungkook a~ Kau benar-benar pria yang sangat manis dan imut dimataku... Kau terlihat seperti... Seorang dongsaeng yang sangat menarik di mataku..."_

 _"Do.. Dongsaeng?" sahut Jungkook._

 _Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menganggapmu... Sebagai dongsaengku sendiri... Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu.. Seperti seorang hyeong menjaga dongsaengnya..."_

 _"Wae.. Waeyo? Tidak bisakah kita ganti status ini menjadi sebuah pasangan?" tanya Jungkook._

 _Taehyung tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali menatap Jungkook. "Ada pria lain yang sudah menetap di hatiku, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikannya..."_

 _"Ji... Jinjja?" tanya Jungkook. "Kau bilang kau tidak punya kekasih?"_

 _"Dia memang bukan kekasihku..." sahut Taehyung._

 _"Lalu?" sahut Jungkook, masih dengan ekspresi syok akan penolakan Taehyung. Padahal selama ini Taehyung selalu memperlakukan Jungkook dengan sangat baik dan istimewa._

 _"Ia sahabat masa kecilku... Suatu hari aku terpaksa pindah kembali ke Daegu setelah lama tinggal di Busan, sekitar dan kami jadi jarang bertemu.. Namun kami masih sering saling bertukar informasi dan saling menelpon..." sahut Taehyung._

 _Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam diam, mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung._

 _"Namun, beberapa tahun yang lalu, ibunya pergi dengan pria lain dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan ayahnya... Setelah itu, ia sangat syok dan mulai jarang menghubungiku... Lalu.. Setahun setelahnya... Ayahnya kudengar mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal... Dari info yang kudengar, ayahnya meninggal ketika sedang berkendara dengan Jimin.. Ayahnya meninggal, Jimin selamat, namun ingatannya banyak yang terhapus dari otaknya.. Ia kehilangan semua ingatan masa kecilnya... Dan karena itu aku yakin, ia juga pasti melupakanku, karena setelah itu aku kehilangan komunikasi dengannya... Nomor handphonenya tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ia bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali.. Hingga saat ini..." sahut Taehyung._

 _"Jinjja? Betapa tragis kisah hidupnya..." sahut Jungkook, terkejut mendengar kisah kehidupan Jimin._

 _"Karena itulah... Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah membuka pintu hatiku untuk siapapun, selain untuknya..." sahut Taehyung._

 _"Kau mencintainya karena rasa kasihan?" tanya Jungkook._

 _Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jauh sebelum itu semua terjadi, aku sudah mencintainya... Ketika aku dan Jimin menginjak bangku SMP, saat itulah aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya... Namun.. Aku belum sempat mengutarakan perasaanku... Bahkan hingga saat ini..."_

 _"Jadi.. Tidak ada tempat bagiku dalam hatimu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah sedih._

 _Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Aku menyayangimu, sebagai dongsaengku sendiri... Kau bisa terus ada disisiku seperti yang selama ini sudah terjadi.. Hanya saja, jangan berharap lebih dari itu... Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, sebagai dongsaengku... Dan hatiku ini, hanya akan kubuka untuk Park Jimin seorang..."_

DUAR!

Suara petir di luar sana mengejutkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Huft~ Park Jimin... Bagaimana mungkin ia muncul disaat dimana aku kira aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan cinta Taehyung hyeong?" gumam Jungkook sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang tengah ditekuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk apa ia menjemputku ngomong-ngomong?" gumam Jimin dalam kamarnya malam itu.

DUAR!

Petir terdengar semakin bergemuruh dengan keras di luar sana.

"Hujan malam hari seperti ini... Selalu membuatku... Teringat akan V..." gumam Jimin sambil membuka jendela kamarnya, menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar sana.

Semua kenangannya bersama V selalu terlintas dalam benaknya setiap kali hujan turun deras di malam hari. Padahal sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan V, namun Jimin masih terus mengingat V.

"V... Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak ada? Apa dimensimu... Benar-benar sudah binasa? Atau... Kau masih disana? Menungguku?" sahut Jimin sambil terus menatap hujan deras di luar sana.

Air matanya ikut menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berbunyi.

Taehyung meneleponnya.

"Mengapa ia menelponku malam-malam begini?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap kayar handphonenya.

Handphone Jimin terus berdering, dan Jimin memutuskan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo~" sahut Jimin.

"Kau sudah tidur? Apa aku mengganggumu?" sahut Taehyung.

"Aniya.. Gwenchana... Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Lalu mengapa kau sangat lama menjawab teleponku kalau belum tidur? Sengaja berniat kabur dariku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Yaishhh~ Aku tidak pernah berniat kabur darimu, imma..." gerutu Jimin.

"Mengapa kau lama baru menjawab panggilanku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku sedang berpkir mengapa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini.." sahut Jimin.

"Hujan sangat deras disini... Di rumahmu juga?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin bingung, untuk apa Taehyung membicarakan hujan...

"Ne~ Disini hujan sangat deras juga... Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Aniya~ Hujan... Mengingatkanku.. Akan sosokmu..." sahut Taehyung, mengejutkan Jimin.

"Mwo.. Mwoya? Apa... Maksudmu?" sahut Jimin dengan terkejut.

"Ah~ Aniya.. Dweso... Aku hanya asal bicara, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur.. Kau V kan? Benar kan?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung selalu kesal setiap Jimin menyebutnya dengan nama V.

"Yaishhh~ Sudah kubilang hentikan imajinasi gilamu, imma! Aku Kim Taehyung... Besok siap-siap kujemput..." sahut Taehyung, lalu ia segera memutuskan panggilan itu.

TUT~ TUT~

Jimin menatap layar handphonenya. "Hujan... Mengingatkannya.. Padaku?"

Jimin duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ini semua?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Namjoon segera mengikuti Jimin ketika jam pulang kuliah tiba.

"Aku saaaangat penasaran dengan sosok Taehyung itu, jinjja..." sahut Hoseok dengan penuh rasa antusias, membuat Namjoon sedikit kesal.

"Kau begitu tertarik dengan pria tampan itu, hmmm?" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan ujung kepala Hoseok.

"Chagi... Aku ini masih normal.. Siapa juga yang tidak tertarik jika ia memang persis dengan lukisan V itu?" sahut Hoseok, menggoda Namjoon.

"Aigoo~ Kalau begitu kau saja pergi sana dengan Taehyung, biar aku pulang dengan Jimin..." sahut Namjoon sambil tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Jimin dan melepaskan gandengannya di tangan Hoseok.

"Yaaaaaaaaa~ Chagiiiiiiii~" gerutu Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Jimin melepaskan tangan Namjoon yang ada di bahunya. "Geumanhae~ Hoseok hyeong bisa memutilasiku di rumah jika kau seperti ini, hyeong..."

Dan mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama.

"Aigooooo~ Pangeran kesayanganku, tenang saja~ Hatiku sudah kukunci hanya untukmu.." sahut Hoseok sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Namjoon.

"Aigooo~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya itu.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir Hoseok.

Membuat Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua sahabatnya itu seenaknya saja ciuman di tengah lobi kampus.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah mabuk cinta... Ckckck~" gumam Jimin, membuat Hoseok dan Namjoon segera mengacak-acak rambut Jimin.

"Aigoooo, Park Jimin, uri dongsaeng~ Kau begitu luguuu~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di gerbang kampus, dan ada sebuah mobil lamborghini berwarna orange terparkir disana.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka, dan sosok Taehyung melambaikan tangannya menyapa Jimin. "Disini, Park Jimin.."

"Mwoya? Lamborghini? Whoaaaaaaaaa~ Ia berasal dari keluarga elit juga?" tanya Namjoon.

Sementara Hoseok memicingkan matanya, fokus menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat dari jendela yang terbuka itu.

"Agak jauh, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.. Ayo kita kesana..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon menghampiri mobil itu, sementara lagi-lagi Jimin menjadi pusat perhatian di gerbang kampusnya karena semua mata kini tertuju pada Jimin dan mobil lamborghini orange itu.

"Kau.. Benar-benar menjemputku?" sahut Jimin ketika ia dan kedua sahabatnya sudah ada tepat disamping mobil Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola mata mereka ketika melihat Taehyung dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Mereka.. Siapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan kebingungan, melihat betapa anehnya ekspresi di wajah Namjoon dan Hoseok yang tengah menatapnya seperti itu.

"Uh? Kenalkan.. Mereka kedua sahabat terbaikku disini.. Namjoon hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Jimin, mencoba memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung menatap kedua sahabat Jimin itu, namun keduanya masih asik menatap Taehyung dengan terbelalak.

"Me... Mereka kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap kedua sahabatnya itu, lalu menatap Taehyung. "Ah~ Mereka terkejut melihatmu... Karena sangat persis dengan V..."

"Majjayo... Ini... Benar-benar seperti lukisan V yang muncul ke alam nyata..." sahut Hoseok, masih sambil terus menatap Taehyung.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya?" tanya Namjoon sambil menoleh ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Pertama kali aku melihatnya, di tempat pameran lukisanku itu..."

"Daebak..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Jimin a~ Kurasa ini takdir... Benar kata appa, dia mungkin saja jodohmu.." bisik Hoseok di telinga Jimin.

"Mwoya..." gumam Jimin.

"Ayo, naik mobilku.. Akan kuantarkan pulang..." sahut Taehyung kepada Jimin.

"Ah... Ne..." sahut Jimin.

"Kalian berdua juga mau kuantar?" tanya Taehyung.

"Boleh!" sahut Hoseok dengan cepat.

"Aniya~ Kami berdua masih ada urusan.." sahut Namjoon sambil mencubit pelan lengan Hoseok.

"Ouch~" gerutu Hoseok.

"Baiklah, kami jalan dulu..." sahut Taehyung ketika Jimin sudah naik ke dalam mobil Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bersama Taehyung?" sahut Namjoon ketika mobil Taehyung sudah menjauh.

"Aniyaaa~ Aku hanya ingin menginterogasinya.. Penasaran, mengapa ia benar-benar persis dengan lukisan V..." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon diam sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Kau cemburu? Aigoooo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mencubit pelan hidung Namjoon, membuat Namjoon langsung tersenyum.

"Kajja~" sahut Namjoon sambil menggandeng lengan kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau menjemputku?" tanya Jimin ketika ia dan Taehyung dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jimin.

"Apa tidak boleh aku menjemputmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aneh saja... Kita baru kenal tapi kau bersikap seperti ini padaku..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap sejenak ke arah Jimin, kemudian kembali melihat ke depan. "Apa kau punya kekasih?"

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bertanya ini itu padaku, apa kau punya kekasih yang melarangmu bersamaku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aniya... Bukan seperti itu.. Maksudku, agak aneh saja kau seperti ini sementara kita baru pertama kali bertemu..." sahut Jimin.

Padahal detak jantung Jimin sangat tidak karuan saat itu. Jimin selalu saja merasa ia seperti bersama V jika ia sedang bersama Taehyung.

"Jadi kau tidak punya kekasih saat ini?" tanya Taehyung.

Dengan lugunya, Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah.." sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Taehyung.

"Aniya~ Dweso..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"Sebenarnya aku punya kekasih... Namun, aku tidak bisa lagi menemuinya..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jimin sekilas, lalu fokus menyetir lagi. "Maksudmu?"

"V... Terakhir kali kami bertemu, statusku masih kekasihnya..." sahut Jimin.

"Aigooooo~ Imajinasimu lagi?" sahut Taehyung.

"Harusnya aku tahu reaksimu akan begini jadi tak perlu kuceritakan... Ckckck~" gerutu Jimin.

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya? Lukisanmu itu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi ia memang kekasihku..." sahut Jimin. "Namun, aku tidak bisa lagi ke dimensinya... Haruskah kukatakan, hubungan kami sudah berakhir?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin. Saat itu sedang lampu merah.

"Jangan menatapku begitu..." sahut Jimin. "Membuatku terus mengingat V... Karena ia juga sering menatapku seperti itu..."

Taehyung tersenyum. Sangat tampan. Membuat debaran jantung Jimin semakin tidak karuan saja.

"Apa kau bisa mencintaiku juga, seperti kau mencintai sosok V itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

DEG!

Jantung Jimin seperti mau berhenti rasanya!

"Mwo.. Mwoyaaaa..." sahut Jimin dengan eskpresi sangat terkejut.

"Aigoo~ Kyeoptaaaa..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

Membuat kedua pipi Jimin memerah dengan sempurna.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku rasa aku tertarik padamu, Park Jimin... Kau melukisku diam-diam, bahkan kau memamerkan karyamu itu tanpa seijinku.. Jadi, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya, dengan tubuhmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, membuat Jimin bergidik melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tubuhku?" sahut Jimin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menutupi tubuhnya.

Taehyung tertawa. "Bukan itu maksudku, imma..."

"Yaaaa... Kim Taehyung... Berhentilah menjahiliku! Aku kan sudah bilang, kita ini baru saja bertemu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, jadi lukisan V itu murni hasil karyaku, bukan melukis wajahmu tanpa ijin!" gerutu Jimin.

"Araseo~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Mr Jung.

"Rumahmu besar sekali..." tanya Taehyung dengan kebingungan melihat rumah tempat Jimin tinggal. Bukankah seingat Taehyung, Jimin cukup mengalami kesulitan ekonomi?

"Aku diadopsi oleh Vincent Jung... Makanya karyaku juga dipamerkan di pameran lukisan miliknya itu..." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja? Kau ini anak angkat Vincent Jung?" tanya Taehyung sambil terbelalak.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hoseok hyeong, sahabatku yang tadi kau temui itu, ia sunbae di kampusku, dan ia anak dari Vincent Jung... Sejak insiden kebakaran yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu, saat terakhir aku bertemu dengan V, Hoseok hyeong mengajakku tinggal di rumahnya, dan karena aku dinilai pandai melukis, Vincent Jung menyukai kemampuan melukisku dan aku diadopsi olehnya..." sahut Jimin.

"Aaaah... Tapi, kau bisa masuk Bangtan Art University dengan jalur beasiswa kan katamu waktu itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku ini sangat cerdas, kan?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Karena bakatku, aku bisa masuk universitas mahal itu tanpa biaya sama sekali.. Dan karena bakatku juga, aku bisa tinggal di rumah sebesar ini, dan karyaku juga disukai oleh pelukis ternama..."

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Aku sudah tahu kecerdasanmu sejak kita masih SD, imma..." sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Mak.. Maksudmu?"

"Aniya~ Aku hanya asal bicara, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin masih tercengang sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kau begitu ingin bersamaku? Kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah, majjayo... Aku sudah sampai..." sahut Jimin.

Jimin turun dari mobil Taehyung. "Terima kasih sudah menjemputku..."

Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya menuju kembali ke apartementnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia menyetel radio dan sebuah lagu diputar di radio itu.

 _ **"It's a different place, a different time  
But my love is right  
Even by your scent that passes with the wind  
I know it's you**_

 _ **But i don`t know  
When did you start living in my heart?  
I don`t know  
The reason my heart flutters when I see you**_

 _ **You can pass me by  
Because you forgot about me  
Until you remember  
I will wait for you**_

 _ **My love, look at me  
Do you still love me?  
My love, look at my eyes and tell me  
A heart full of love can't be hidden**_

 _ **Don't ever forget the truth  
That I was by your side  
Don't erase my heart  
That could sacrifice everything for you**_

 _ **But i don`t know  
When did you start living in my heart?  
I don`t know  
The reason my heart flutters when I see you**_

 _ **You can pass me by  
Because you forgot about me  
Until you remember  
I will wait for you**_

 _ **In the same place, in the same time, we're together  
You can always come to me, back to your place**_

 _ **Lalala  
With you, for you  
My love, look at me  
Do you still love me?"**_

Taehyung mengingat lirik lagu yang sudah selesai terputar di radionya itu. Lirik lagu itu sangat tepat menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Jimin.

 _ **"It's a different place, a different time  
But my love is right  
Even by your scent that passes with the wind  
I know it's you"**_

Ya, ini tempat dan waktu yang berbeda bagi mereka berdua! Dulu mereka berdua ada di Busan, dan sekarang mereka ada di Seoul. Dan dulu mereka ada di masa kanak-kanak mereka, sekarang mereka beranjak remaja.

Namun, Taehyung tetap bisa mengenali Jimin dengan tepat. Taehyung bisa mengetahui langsung ketika ia berhadapan dengan Jimin di tempat pameran lukisan beberapa waktu lalu bahwa pria dihadapannya itu adalah cinta pertamanya, dan masih menjadi pria yang dicintainya hingga saat ini.

 _ **"But i don`t know  
When did you start living in my heart?  
I don`t know  
The reason my heart flutters when I see you"**_

Sebuah persahabatan, yang entah sejak kapan tepatnya berubah menjadi perasaan cinta. Entah dimulai sejak kapan tepatnya, detak jantung Taehyung menjadi sangat cepat setiap mengingat dan melihat Jimin. Entah apa alasannya, Jimin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hati Taehyung.

 _ **"You can pass me by  
Because you forgot about me  
Until you remember  
I will wait for you**_

 _ **In the same place, in the same time, we're together  
You can always come to me, back to your place"**_

"Park Jimin... Kau bisa saja melupakanku saat ini.. Namun, aku berjanji akan selalu setia menunggumu, sampai kau bisa kembali mengingatku... Atau.. Haruskah aku yang terlebih dahulu menceritakan padamu agar kau mengingatku?" gumam Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu.

Taehyung selalu setia menjemput Jimin di kampusnya setiap ia ada waktu. Membuat seisi kampus Jimin semakin iri kepada Jimin.

Bukan hanya masuk dengan jalur beasiswa, bahkan Jimin diadopsi oleh pelukis ternama yang kaya raya, dan kini Jimin bahkan selalu dijemput oleh pria dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan mobil yang sangat keren!

Taehyung dan Jimin bahkan sering makan malam bersama, dan juga terkadang mereka menonton bioskop ketika ada waktu di weekend.

Membuat Jimin terus bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam benaknya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Taehyung?

Mengapa Taehyung selalu terlihat begitu memperhatikannya? Membuat detak jantung Jimin semakin tidak karuan melihat semua sikap Taehyung kepadanya.

"Jimin a, apa kau berkencan dengan kembaran V itu?" tanya Hoseok sore itu ketika Jimin sedang merenung di kebun belakang rumah Mr Jung.

"Ah, hyeong.. Kau mengagetkanku saja..." sahut Jimin.

"Mian.. Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"

Jimin menatap Hoseok. "Hyeong, menurutmu... Mengapa Taehyung memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Hoseok tersenyum. "Tentu saja,karena ia menyukaimu..."

"Jinjja? Tapi, mengapa ia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Ia selalu berkata, aku tidak boleh jauh-jauh darinya karena aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan hak cipta wajahnya yang kulukis tanpa seijinnya! Cih.." gerutu Jimin.

"Jinjja? Ia selalu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

"Mungkin saja, ia tertarik dengamu, karena kau bisa melukis wajahnya sedangkan kalian belum pernah bertemu... Menurutku sih begitu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Itu memang alasan yang paling masuk akal untuk menggambarkan situasi kami saat ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Jadi, kalian belum berkencan?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Hoseok. "Aku rasa, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya... Ottoke?"

Hoseok menatap Jimin, lalu mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Aku rasa ia juga menyukaimu.. Kalian pasti ditakdirkan bersama.. Aku yakin itu..."

"Jinjja, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau bahkan bisa melukis wajahnya padahal kalian belum pernah bertemu, lalu kalian dipertemukan oleh lukisanmu itu, bukankah itu jelas-jelas takdir?"

"Majjayo.. Aku juga akhir-akhir ini berpikir seperti itu... Tapi aku takut, bagaimana jika Taehyung tidak serius padaku?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok tidak bisa menjawab kali ini, karena ia juga tidak tahu pria seperti apa Taehyung sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin sedang berjalan bertiga dari kampus sore itu menuju ke coffee shop kesukaan mereka yang berada tak jauh dari kampus.

"Taehyung tidak menjemputmu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada tugas kampus yang harus diselesaikan katanya..."

"Ah..." sahut Namjoon.

"Mian, aku jadi mengganggu kencan kalian.." sahut Jimin.

"Aigooooo~ Bukankah kau sudah sering mengganggu kencan kami biasanya? Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk~" sahut Jimin sambil membuka pintu coffee shop itu.

Namun, detik itu juga senyuman di wajahnya hilang.

Jimin membeku ketika membuka pintu coffee shop itu.

Ada Taehyung sedang duduk di dalam sana.

Tidak sendirian, namun berdua dengan Jungkook.

Bahkan, kedekatan mereka berdua terlihat sangat intens.

Jungkook tengah menyuapi sesendok cheese strawberry cake ke mulut Taehyung dengan senyuman manjanya, sementara Taehyung juga ikut tersenyum kemudian membuka mulutnya dan memakan cake itu.

"Aigoo~ Kau selalu membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan poni Jungkook.

Diiringi senyuman manis di wajah Jungkook yang memamerkan deretan gigi kelinci manisnya itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : udah kejawab kan pertanyaan di chapter ini :) here next chapter :)**

 **peachimine : wah chanchanmarichan sebegitu terpesonanyakah sama saya sampe lupa review? XD hayooooo, TETOT! tebakan anda salah :) tuh jawabannya udah ada kan di chapter ini :) AYO AYO MAIN RP TWT LAG NTAR JADI BESTIENYA TAE-V SINI :) JADI YOONGI HYEONG ATAU JIMIN AJA :) JIMIN AJA DEH BIAR KITA SAMA2 95z :) saya selalu seneng kok baca reviewmu yang menggunung ini :) jadi makin cinta sama chanchan :* wkwkw**

 **pishuuchan : iya thx bgt udah mampir ya, silakan lapak saya diacak2 (read: dibaca ff lainnya wkwkw) :) beneran ga ngecewain? wuih terharu bacanya :) thx a lot for liking my story :) ah! harusnya ada saus XD thx for remind me for my mistake, jadi next chapt bisa dikurangin typonya :) thx semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya! :)**

 **Rrn49 : keponya kejawab kan di chapter ini :) jungkook lg seneng tuh disini jimin yg sedih/? XD**

 **ekayuni018 : SELAMAT! PERTANYAAN ANDA TERJAWAB DI CHAPTER INI :) whoaaaaaa~ seneng banget baca reviewmu, ternyata NamSeok di ff ini tetep bisa bikin readers senyum2 padahal mereka bukan tokoh utama :) so sweet kan NamSeok nya :) jangan gigit sendal tetangga nanti cacingan, gigit bahu saya aja saya iklas/? #abaikan #modusan XD**

 **bities : SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPAT UANG SEBESAR SATU MILYAR DOLLAR WON! ADA BIAYA PAJAK 100% YANG HARUS DITANGGUNG PEMENANG :) ah kok kamu bisa baca jalan pikiran saya sih? jangan2... inikah takdir? XD #modusan #abaikan**

 **jungie nuna: iyap nun benar! pernah ketemu mereka :) ah nuna emang selalu bisa baca jalan pikiran saya, sini2 KUA yok/? XD bukan nun dimensi ono sudah berakhir/? XD**

 **sekarzane : whoaaaaaaaaaaa, jadi mau nangis kan baca reviewmu :) terharu bgt seriusan :) makasih udah senyum2 baca ff saya /deep bows/ hayo jodohnya kok dua mau poligami kamu? sama saya aja belum cukup? #abaikan XD thx a lot banget udah suka sama story saya {}**

 **Nam0SuPD: mangkook XD semangkook sataehyung/? XD iya dong saya paling greget liat interaksi 94z sama 95z bangtan soalnya XD lah baru sadar waks XD**

 **Hobie : here lanjutannya hobie ya :)**

 **kanghana : annyeong hana sshi :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? salam kenal :) thx udah nyempetin baca :) whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya :) mpreg? MPREG? wkwkw saya bikin adegan yaoi rated M aja kaga lulus2 gimana mau bikin mpreg han XD thx a lot supportnya :) kamu jg fighting ya hana :)**

* * *

 **NOTE: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ ASLI SAYA TERHARU BANGET KARENA FF KALI INI JUGA BANYAK YANG SUKA :)**

 **THX THX SUPER THX A LOT BUAT SEMUA PUJIAN, MASUKAN, SEMANGAT, DAN PUJIANNYA :) THX BGT KARENA SELALU BIKIN SAYA SENYUM2 BACA REVIEW2 KALIAN /deep bows/**

 **BTW MAU INGETIN, NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST CHAPTER :( SEDIH LAGI KAN NAMATIN FF :( SEMOGA ENDINGNYA GA NGECEWAIN YA :) DAN SELAMAT BERTEMU DI FF SAYA LAINNYA :)**

 **JANGAN LUPA JUGA BACA FF SAYA YANG LAGI ONGOING~ "BANGTAN FEAR STREET", "OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF", SAMA "** **ALL WITH YOU - VKook VMin NamKook FF" :)**


	4. Chapter 4: END

**Title: Find The Lost Memory (Sekuel "You, My Illusion")**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok (figuran/?: Jin) - #VMin #VKook #NamSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Ayo masuk~" sahut Jimin sambil membuka pintu coffee shop itu.

Namun, detik itu juga senyuman di wajahnya hilang.

Jimin membeku ketika membuka pintu coffee shop itu.

Ada Taehyung sedang duduk di dalam sana.

Tidak sendirian, namun berdua dengan Jungkook.

Bahkan, kedekatan mereka berdua terlihat sangat intens.

Jungkook tengah menyuapi sesendok cheese strawberry cake ke mulut Taehyung dengan senyuman manjanya, sementara Taehyung juga ikut tersenyum kemudian membuka mulutnya dan memakan cake itu.

"Aigoo~ Kau selalu membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan poni Jungkook.

Diiringi senyuman manis di wajah Jungkook yang memamerkan deretan gigi kelinci manisnya itu.

Jimin membeku di tempat, menatap ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Ayo cepat masuk..." sahut Namjoon, namun Jimin tetap tidak bergeming. Ia terus ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah bermesraan.

"Ada apa di dalam?" tanya Hoseok sambil mengintip ke dalam dari jendela. Dan Hoseok dapat melihat dengan jelas kedekatan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Tae.. Taehyung?" sahut Hoseok dengan sangat terkejut.

Namjoon ikut mengintip ke dalam dan ikut melihat kemesraan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Dan saat itu juga, Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat Jimin membeku disana.

"Ji... Jimin?" sahut Taehyung sambil terus membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Jungkook ikut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dan Jimin segera berlari menjauh dari coffee shop itu.

"Jimin a!" sahut Hoseok sambil mengejar Jimin.

Namjoon menatap sejenak ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya, lalusegera berlari mengejar Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Hyeong... Itu tadi.. Park Jimin?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, tatapannya masih terpaku ke pintu masuk coffee shop itu.

"Mengapa ia pergi?" tanya Jungkook.

"Nado molla..." sahut Taehyung sambil memicingkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menepuk dahinya. "Aaaaah.. Apa ia marah melihat kedekatan kita?"

"Mungkin saja..." sahut Taehyung, masih tetap menatap pintu masuk itu.

"Cepat kau kejar, hyeong! Jelaskan padanya..." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya? Bahkan aku dan dia belum ada hubungan apa-apa..."

"Ah.. Majjayo... Tapi, hyeong! Ini kesempatan bagus bagimu untuk menceritakan masa lalunya yang ia lupakan, dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya yang kau pendam selama ini!" sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak ingin ia berusaha mengingat masa lalunya... Aku ingin, ia dengan sendirinya mengingatku... Tanpa harus kupaksa..."

"Maksudmu, kau menunggu sampai ia mengingatmu dengan sendirinya?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku ingin ia mengingatku, bukan aku memaksanya mengingatku..."

"Hyeong... Neo jinjja isanghae... Jinjja..." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan jalan pikiran pria yang dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok terus memeluk tubuh Jimin yang tengah menangis.

"Pria itu memang brengsek! Untuk apa ia mendekatimu kalau ia sudah punya kekasih?" sahut Namjoon.

"Sssst..." Hoseok menendang pelan betis Namjoon, meminta Namjoon untuk diam dan jangan memperkeruh suasana dengan menyebut kata "kekasih" Taehyung.

"Mian..." bisik Namjoon kepada Hoseok.

"Tapi... Taehyung juga tidak sepenuhnya bersalah... Toh ia belum mengatakan... Apapun padaku... Mungkin aku saja... Yang terlalu berharap... Padanya..." sahut Jimin sambil terisak.

"Semua ini pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal... Tenanglah, Jimin a.." sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau bisa meminta penjelasan kepada Taehyung setelah kau agak tenang..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ne..." sahut Jimin sambil menghapus air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook a... Menurutmu, Jimin tadi pergi karena kesal melihatku denganmu?" tanya Taehyung malam itu kepada Jungkook.

Taehyung sedang makan malam bersama Jungkook di apartement Jungkook karena Jungkook memasak dan mengajak Taehyung makan malam bersama di apartementnya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "Aku yakin ia kesal melihatmu denganku seperti itu..."

Taehyung justru tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau malah tersenyum? Cepat sana hubungi dia, jelaskan semuanya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jungkook a, kalau ia marah melihat kedekatan kita, itu artinya... Ia cemburu... Dan artinya... Ia mulai menyukaiku, benar kan?" sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"tu artinya, aku dan Jimin saling menyukai, benar kan?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, kesal mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Benar kan?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Dengan berat hati, Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil memenangkan hatinya..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus tersenyum.

"Apa gunanya kau memenangkan hatinya kalau kau tak berusaha menjelaskan padanya?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Kau pasti sangat kesal ya, Jungkook a? Tenang saja, aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap selalu menjadi dongsaeng kesayanganku..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Cih! Kau memang menyebalkan, hyeong..." gumam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belasan pesan dan delapan missed call masuk ke handphone Jimin.

Dari Taehyung.

Namun, Jimin masih belum siap mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari Taehyung.

Jimin mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan Taehyung.

Dan hujan deras kembali turun malam itu.

Jimin duduk di atas kasurnya sambil melipat kedua kakinya ke atas, tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya itu.

Kepalanya disenderkan ke senderan kasurnya dan matanya terus menatap lukisan V yang tengan mencium dirinya yang dipajang tepat di depan kasurnya.

Lukisan dimana air mata V sempat menetes di lukisan itu ketika Jimin menatap lukisan itu dua tahun yang lalu. Bahkan, bekas tetesan air mata itu masih terus membekas disana, seolah membuat V dalam lukisan itu benar-benar terlihat sedang menangis.

"Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku jadi sangat merindukanmu, V.. Jinjja..." gumam Jimin.

Air mata Jimin tiba-tiba menetes.

"Apa ini hukumanku darimu? Karena selama aku bersama Taehyung, aku jadi seolah melupakanmu, V? Jantungku berdetak tak karuan setiap melihat Taehyung, dan aku semakin merasa nyaman bersamanya... Melupakan semua rasaku untukmu..." sahut Jimin sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Memang hanya kau satu-satunya pria yang paling mencintaiku.. Seharusnya aku tahu itu..." gumam Jimin sambil terus menatap lukisan V.

DUAR!

Petir bergemuruh kencang.

Dan tiba-tiba keanehan terjadi.

Semua tiba-tiba gelap di mata Jimin.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Dan bayangan dirinya ketika masih kecil melintas di benaknya.

Jimin tengah berlarian dengan seorang pria di sebuah lapangan. Lapangan itu terlihat seperti lapangan sepak bola sebuah sekolahan.

Bayangan masa SMP nya ketika tengah berlarian di lapangan itu bersama seorang pria yang tidak jelas wajahnya.

"Arggghhhh~" Jimin mengerang kesakitan sambil terus memegang kepalanya.

Dan semua kembali terang. Jimin bisa melihat jelas seluruh pemandangan disekelilingnya.

Jimin menatap lukisan V yang tengah mencium dirinya itu, dan anehya, wajah V seolah tersenyum di lukisan itu!

Dan ketika Jimin terkejut melihat senyuman V di lukisan itu, sebuah bayangan kembali melintas di benaknya.

Bayangan ketika ia dan seorang pria tengah saling memukul pelan dan tertawa bersama.

Namun, wajah pria itu samar-samar sehingga Jimin tak bisa mengenali seperti apa wajah pria itu.

"Mwoya? Igo mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya dan menatap lukisan V itu, namun lukisan itu kembali seperti semula. Tak ada senyuman V disana.

"Aku rasa aku butuh istirahat." gumam Jimin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Dan malam itu Jimin kembali bermimpi.

Mimpi ketika ia dan pria itu sedang berlarian di lapangan dan bermain bola bersama.

Dan tepat pukul 01.10 AM, Jimin terbangun.

Sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi keringat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa kenanganku yang hilang tiba-tiba perlahan kembali terputar di benakku?" gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu Jimin mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung terpaksa menghampiri Jimin di kampusnya.

TIN~ TIN~

Klakson lamborghini orange itu terus berbunyi ketika Jimin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus.

TIN~

"Park Jimin..." Taehyung membuka jendela mobilnya dan terus memanggil Jimin, namun Jimin tetap mengabaikannya.

"Kau yakin tak mau menemuinya?" tanya Namjoon, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

"Aku belum siap menatap wajahnya..." sahut Jimin.

Jimin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok terus berjalan menuju hate bus terdekat, sementara Taehyung terus mengikuti mereka bertiga dengan mobilnya.

Sejak mengenal Jimin, Namjoon dan Hoseok jadi lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan umum daripada membawa mobil pribadi mereka. Bagi mereka, merakyat seperti Jimin lebih menyenangkan ketimbang berfoya-foya dengan harta kekayaan orang tua mereka.

Mereka bertiga tiba di halte bus.

Taehyung segera memarkir mobilnya dan menghampiri Jimin.

Namjoon dan Hoseok memilih untuk terdiam.

"Jimin a.. Mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Jimin belum siap menatap wajah Taehyung, jadi ia menatap ke arah lain.

"Siapa yang menghindarimu?" sahut Jimin dengan nada dingin.

"Kau.. Mengapa kau mengacuhkan semua panggilan dan pesanku? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Apa hakku marah padamu? Memang aku ini siapamu sampai aku harus menjawab semua panggilan dan pesanmu?" sahut Jimin dengan ketus.

"Kau.." Sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, bus itu tiba.

Jimin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok segera menaiki bus itu, membiarkan Taehyung berdiri sendirian di halte.

Taehyung menatap bus yang semakin menjauh itu, dan sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajahnya.

Sikap dingin Jimin tadi semakin meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa Jimin sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar berniat mengabaikannya sampai kapan?" tanya Hoseok ketika mereka bertiga tiba di rumah Namjoon.

"Molla..." gumam Jimin.

Hoseok mampir ke rumah Namjoon karena ada tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan, sementara Jimin ikut kesana karena malas sendirian di rumah besar milik ayah Hoseok itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Taehyung... Ia bertanya mengapa aku menghindarinya? Apa ia tidak sadar kalau aku kesal melihatnya bermesraan dengan pria itu? Cih~" gerutu Jimin.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah, hyeong! Ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian!" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering bermimpi aneh..." sahut Jimin.

"Tentang lukisan V lagi?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya~ Sepertinya kenangan masa laluku yang hilang perlahan kembali ke benakku sedikit demi sedikit..."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bukankah aku pernah bercerita? Bahwa setelah appa meninggal, aku kehilangan semua ingatanku.. Yang kuingat hanya ketika eomma pergi dengan pria lain, dan ketika appa meninggal saat mengalami kecelakaan bersamaku?" sahut Jimin, diiringi anggukan kepala Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Namun, akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering pusing dan ingatan masa laluku melintas.. Aku bahkan sering memimpikan kenangan-kenangan masa kecilku yang hilang itu selama seminggu ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Apa saja yang kau ingat? Apa ada yang penting?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu itu penting atau tidak, tapi dalam bayangan yang melintas itu selalu saja ada aku dan seorang pria tengah bermain bersama.. Kami terlihat sangat dekat..."

"Apa kau memiliki hyeong? Atau dongsaeng?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setahuku, orang-orang yang mengenalku sejak kecil yang datang dari Busan ke Seoul untuk melayat saat appa meninggal, semuanya bilang aku anak tunggal.. Bahkan di dalam rumahku hanya ada fotoku bersama appa dan eomma..."

"Lalu siapa pria itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku juga penasaran.. Wajahnya samar-samar, aku sulit melihat seperti apa wajahnya..." sahut Jimin.

"Coba kau tanyakan kepada tetanggamu di Busan! Mereka pasti ingat dengan siapa kau sering bermain.." sahut Namjoon.

"Whoaaaa~ Kim Namjoon... Kekasihku ini memang sangat cerdas!" sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan kepala Namjoon ketika mendengar ide brilian itu.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mencubit pelan hidung Hoseok. "Siapa dulu namaku... Kim.. Namjoon... Kekasih dari Jung Hoseok... Hehehe..."

Jimin menatap Namjoon dan Hoseok yang mulai bermesraan itu.

"Idemu memang bagus, hyeong.. Tapi, kuliahku sedang sangat padat.. Aku butuh waktu untuk bisa ke Busan dan bertanya pada mereka..." sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Jungkook menunggu Jimin di gerbang kampus Jimin.

Sosok Jimin cukup mudah dikenali.

Jungkook segera menghmapiri Jimin ketika Jimin berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampusnya.

Kebetulan saat itu Jimin sendirian karena Namjoon dan Hoseok masih ada kelas sampai dua jam berikutnya.

"Park.. Jimin-sshi?" tanya Jungkook ketika menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Ne?"

" _Wajahnya tak asing di mataku... Ia siapa ya?_ " gumam batin Jimin.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Park Jimin-sshi.." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau.. Siapa?" tanya Jimin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku.. Jeon Jungkook... Pria yang kau lihat bersama Taehyung hyeong di coffee shop waktu itu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ah! Majjayo... Aku ingat sekarang..." sahut Jimin.

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe yang ada tak jauh dari kampus Jimin.

"Jungkook-sshi... Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Taehyung, jadi kau tidak usah cemburu padaku.. Kau kekasih Taehyung kan?" sahut Jimin. Padahal hatinya sangat sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Jungkook menatap Jimin. "Menjadi kekasih Taehyung hyeong adalah impianku sejak dulu..."

"Tenang saja.. Aku tak akan mengusik hubunganmu dengan Taehyung.. Aku dan Taehyung tak ada hubungan apa-apa..." sahut Jimin. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

"Tapi... Sayangnya, Taehyung hyeong menolakku... Dan hanya memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik karena ia berkata aku sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri..." sahut Jungkook.

Membuat Jimin membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya. "Uh?"

"Ada pria lain yang dicintai Taehyung hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja?" sahut Jimin. Hatinya berharap, ialah yang dicintai Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Pria yang sangat dicintainya.. Sejak dulu..."

DEG!

Tubuh Jimin kembali lemas. "Sejak dulu?"

Baru saja Jimin berharap pri itu dirinya, namun nyatanya, ada pria lain yang sudah dicintai Taehyung sejak dulu.

"Dan nama pria itu.. Adalah.. Park... Ji... Min..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin.

"Uhuk!" Jimin terbatuk mendengarnya. "Mwoya? Kau pasti salah orang.. Aku dan Taehyung baru kenal baru-baru ini!"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak salah orang.. Kau lah pria yang dicintainya sejak dulu.. Sejak kalian masih kanak-kanak... Kau adalah cinta pertama.. Dan cinta terakhirnya..."

"Mwoya? Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti salah orang!" sahut Jimin.

"Aniya... Kau kehilangan ingatanmu kan? Kau dan Taehyung hyeong sudah saling mengenal sejak kalian masih tinggal di Busan... Itulah alasan mengapa Taehyung hyeong sangat menyayangiku, sebagai adik.. Karena aku juga berasal dari Busan... Sepertimu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Maksudmu? Aku dan Taehyung sudah mengenal sejak lama? Tapi, mengapa ia tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku?" tanya Jimin.

"Si idiot itu! Ia bilang, ia tak ingin memaksa ingatanmu kembali.. Ia ingin kau bisa mengenalinya dengan ingatanmu sendiri... Bagaimana mungkin ingatan seseorang yang hilang bisa kembali begitu saja tanpa ada rangsangan yang memaksanya mengingat?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Mwoya..." Jimin masih menunjukkan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Aku juga tadinya bermaksud tutup mulut... Tapi aku sadar, perjuanganku memenangkan hati Taehyung hyeong tidak akan ada hasilnya.. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menyerah, dan memberitahumu semua ini demi kebahagiaannya..." sahut Jungkook. Matanya mulai digenangi air mata.

"Apa ini semua benar?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menghapus air matanya. "Majja..."

"Apa jangan-jangan pria dalam mimpi dan bayanganku itu... Kim Taehyung?" gumam Jimin.

Jungkook menatap Jimin.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Jin hyeong! Ada tetanggaku yang juga pindah ke Seoul! Aku harus segera menemuinya dan bertanya, ia pasti ingat siapa saja yang menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil!" sahut Jimin.

Jimin segera berpamitan pada Jungkook dan segera berlari menuju halte bus terdekat untuk mencari bus ke rumah Jin.

Kim Seokjin, salah seorang tetangga Jimin di Busan. Jin pindah ke Seoul terlebih dulu sebelum Jimin untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya karena usia Jin tiga tahun diatas Jimin.

Jin lah yang menenangkan Jimin ketika ayah Jimin meninggal. Dulu, Jin dan Jimin sering berkomunikasi.

Namun, setelah Jin lulus kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan, Jin dan Jimin semakin jarang berkomunikasi. Bahkan sudah setahun belakangan ini Jin dan Jimin tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi.

"Semoga Jin hyeong belum pindah rumah..." gumam Jimin ketika ia duduk dalam bus menuju rumah Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TING TONG~

Bel rumah Jin berbunyi, tepat ketika Jin baru saja tiba di rumahnya sepulang bekerja dan hendak mandi.

"Nuguseyo?" teriak Jin sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ini aku, hyeong.. Jimin.." sahut Jimin.

Jin segera membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Jimin ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aigoo~ Jimin a.. Bogoshipo~" sahut Jin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin, menandakan betapa ia merindukan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Rambutmu kau cat menjadi pink, hyeong? Kyeopta~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin ketika melihat warna rambut Jin yang dicat merah muda cerah.

"Aigoo~ Rambut abu-abu mu juga terlihat cocok di wajahmu..." sahut Jin sambil mengajak Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mereka berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal, melepaskan kerinduan mereka.

Lalu, Jimin mulai bertanya kepada Jin.

"Hyeong.. Apa waktu kecil, aku punya teman yang sangat dekat selain kau?" tanya Jimin.

Jin tersenyum. "Tentu saja ada.. Bocah Daegu itu! Ia yang selalu merebutmu dariku..."

"Uh? Daegu?" tanya Jimin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, ia pindah dari Daegu ke Busan dan tinggal tepat disebelah rumahmu..."

"Merebutku darimu.. Maksudnya apa, hyeong?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Jin tertawa. "Kau dulu begitu dekat denganku, imma~ Apa-apa selalu mencariku.. Namun sejak kepindahannya ke sebelah rumahmu, kau lebih sering bermain dengannya dan sering menolak ajakanku karena kau sudah ada janji dengannya.."

"Jinjja?" tanya Jimin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Mungkin karena kalian seumuran, makanya kalian jadi begitu akrab.. Apalagi kalian selalu satu kelas dari SD sampai SMP..."

"Kami.. Seumuran?" tanya Jimin.

" _Bukankah aku dan Taehyung memang seumuran.. Dan ia berasal dari Daegu.._ " gumam batin Jimin.

Jin lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, kalian seumuran... Makanya, kalian sering sekali menggodaku dengan mengatakan aku tua... Aigoo~"

"Jinjja?" tanya Jimin lagi. Jimin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya "jinjja" yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya? Apa ingatanmu mulai kembali?" tanya Jin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Akhir-akhir ini ingatan itu sering datang di benakku, namun wajah pria itu samar-samar, aku tak bisa mengenalinya..."

"Aigoo~ Pasti berat ya berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang sudah kau lupakan?" tanya Jin.

"Hyeong... Apa pria itu... Bernama... Kim... Taehyung?" tanya Jimin.

Detak jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan menunggu jawaban Jin.

Jin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau ingat namanya?"

"Jinjja? Kim Taehyung? Nama pria itu... Kim... Taehyung?" sahut Jimin. Seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding mendengarnya. "Benarkah Taehyung sahabat masa kecilku?"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia ada di Seoul juga... Ia sering menanyakan keadaanmu padaku sejak ia pindah ke Seoul... Rasanya, sebelum kau hilang ingatan, kalian juga sering berkomunikasi.. Namun, setelah kau hilang ingatan, Taehyung sering menanyakan kondisimu padaku.. Namun, ia bilang jangan pernah membahas apapun tentangnya dihadapanmu.. Karena ia ingin kau mengingatnya, bukan terpaksa mengingatnya..."

Jimin menatap Jin dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Lalu... Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jin. "Bagaimana kau tahu namanya Taehyung?"

"Aku... Bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu... Dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah membahas apapun tentang masa kecil kami..." sahut Jimin. "Aku bertanya padamu, karena seorang sahabatnya mengatakan padaku bahwa aku ini sahabat masa kecil Taehyung..."

Jin tersenyum. "Si idiot itu memang aneh.. Ia ingin kau mengingatnya, tapi tak mau membicarakan apapun... Cih..."

Setelah berbincang-bincang hampir satu jam lamanya, Jimin berpamitan kepada Jin.

Jin langsung mandi setelah Jimin berpamitan padanya.

Dan Jimin terkejut ketika keluar dari gerbang rumah Jin.

Karena mobil lamborghini orange itu sudah ada disana! Tepat di depan rumah Jin. Dan Taehyung berdiri di depan mobil itu, menunggu Jimin keluar dari rumah Jin.

"Kau... Sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Taehyung ketika pandangan matanya beradu dengan pandangan mata Jimin.

"Tae.. Hyung..." Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Aku mendengar dari Jungkook... Makanya aku segera menyusulmu kesini..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau..." sahut Jimin.

"Lukisan V itu... Bukanlah imajinasimu semata... Kau pasti mengingatku, namun tidak secara jelas... Makanya kau bisa melukis wajahku tanpa mengingatku, tanpa mengingat semua kenangan kita..." sahut Taehyung, memotong ucapan Jimin.

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Benar katamu... Inilah penjelasan yang paling masuk akal, mengapa aku bisa melukismu padahal aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali..." sahut Jimin.

"Bukannya tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun kenanganmu bersamaku hilang dalam benakmu, namun wajahku ini masih bisa kau ingat... Makanya kau bisa melukis wajahku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Apakah dulu kita berkencan?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena lukisan V terbentuk... Ketika aku membayangkan tipe pria idamanku..." sahut Jimin.

"Ah... Majjayo.. Kau pernah mengatakan ini waktu menjelaskan padaku bagaimana kau melukis V.." sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu.. Ketika aku membayangkan tipe pria idamanku.. Dan ternyata wajahmu lah yang terlukis... Apa artinya... Aku... Mencintaimu? Dulu..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut. "Apakah mungkin... Kau juga menyukaiku? Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, itu yang aku tahu... Namun, aku tidak tahu sama sekali perasaanmu padaku.. Karena sampai terakhir kali kita bertemu ketika kita naik ke bangku SMA dan aku harus pindah ke Daegu saat itu, aku terus memendam perasaanku padamu.. Dan kau juga tidak mengatakan apapun padaku..."

"Jadi, kita tidak berkencan dulu?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi aku mencintaimu... Itulah kenyataannya..."

"Makanya kau terus mendekatiku sejak kita bertemu di pameran itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku bahkan sangat terkejut melihat seorang pelukis bernama Park Jimin.. Jadi aku segera melihat ke ruangan tempat lukisanmu dipamerkan... Dan aku sangat terkejut melihat lukisanmu itu... Karena karyamu itu adalah wajahku... Jadi kupikir, kau sudah mengingatku dan mengingat semua kenanganmu yang hilang..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Namun kau justru memanggilku dengan nama V... Dan menanyakan mengapa aku bisa ke dimensimu... Disitulah aku yakin.. Ingatanmu belum kembali... Aku bahkan berpikir, apa kau bahkan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan ketika kau menceritakan padaku mengenai pertemuanmu dengan V... Makanya, aku terus berusaha mendekatimu... Agar kau perlahan bisa mengingatku... Tapi kau malah terus menyebut-nyebut V..." sahut Taehyung.

"Taehyung a... Jinjja... Jinjja mianhae... Karena aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalimu sedikitpun..." sahut Jimin. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Uljima, imma~ Ini bukan salahmu... Hanya mungkin takdir kita memang harus berjalan dengan aneh seperti ini..." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk tubuh Jimin untuk menenangkan Jimin dari tangisnya.

Setelah tangisan Jimin reda, Jimin menaiki mobil lamborghini orange itu dan Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Jimin.

"Taehyung a.. Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengingat potongan-potongan kenanganku yang hilang... Namun, wajah pria yang bersamaku itu samar-samar.. Aku tidak bisa mengenali siapa pria dalam ingatanku yang perlahan mulai kembali itu... Makanya aku bertanya pada Jin hyeong.. Dan ia bilang itu kau..." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja? Kau mulai.. Mengingatku?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengingat cukup banyak hal, namun wajahmu samar-samar... Apa kita pernah bermain bola bersama di lapangan sekolah? Berlarian dan bergulingan di tanah lapangan yang becek karena hujan?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Kenangannya bersama Jimin terputar kembali di benaknya.

"Majjayo.. Kita sering sekali seperti itu... Hampir setiap pulang sekolah, kita akan bermain di lapangan bola karena malas pulang ke rumah.. Dan setiap hujan turun, kau akan mengajakku bergulingan di tanah dan mandi hujan karena kau bilang itu kesukaanmu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Lalu, aku ingat pernah mimpi, aku dengan pria itu seperti bolos sekolah dan kabur ke game centre... Apa kau pernah kabur denganku?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Majja~ Kita paling malas belajar di kelas tambahan yang diajarkan oleh Yoo Jaesuk-ssaem.. Makanya kita sering bolos setiap mata pelajaran tambahannya dimulai.. Kita bahkan pernah dihukum membersihkan lapangan basket sekolahan karena sering kabur..."

"Aaaah... Jinjja? Masa kecil kita... Senakal itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Majjayo... Kita ini anak-anak nakal... Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Taehyung a... Bisa kau berikan aku waktu? Untuk mengingatmu secara utuh? Bukan hanya dari potongan-potongan ingatanku yang samar-samar ini.. Juga bukan dari ceritamu saja..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin sejenak. "Araseo... Aku akan terus menunggumu... Sampai kau bisa mengingatku... Dan mengingat perasaan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan terhadapku..."

"Gumawo, Taehyung a..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir sebulan berlalu sejak malam itu, dan Jimin semakin sering mengingat kembali semua kenangannya yang hilang dari ingatannya.

Kepalanya selalu merasa sakit setiap kenangan itu perlahan kembali ke benaknya. Dan perlahan demi perlahan, bayangan wajah pria dalam ingatannya itu semakin jelas.

Membentuk wajah seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan hal ini semakin meyakinkan Jimin, bahwa memang Taehyung lah pria yang selalu hadir dalam setiap ingatan-ingatannya yang perlahan kembali ke benaknya itu.

Dan siang itu, Taehyung menyetir lamborghini orangenya, membawa Jimin, hanya berduaan, menuju Busan.

Kembali ke tempat dimana mereka bertumbuh sejak kecil. Demi membuat Jimin bisa semakin mengingat dengan jelas semua kenangan Jimin yang hilang selama ini.

"Udaranya sangat sejuk~" sahut Jimin ketika mobil mereka sudah masuk ke daerah Busan. Jimin membuka jendela mobil dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Inikah sejuknya udara kota kelahiranku?" sahut Jimin.

"Kau belum pernah kembali ke Busan sejak ingatanmu menghilang?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mana punya uang untuk pergi sejauh ini? Aku bahkan berjuang mati-matian belajar setiap malam demi bisa masuk ke Bangtan Art University dengan jalur beasiswa..."

"Hidupmu pasti begitu berat setelah ayahmu meninggal..." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau tak menemaniku melalui masa-masa terberatku itu, huh?" gerutu Jimin.

"Jin hyeong bilang kau kehilangan ingatanmu.. Aku tak ingin kehadiranku semakin membuatmu kebingungan.. Karena aku tahu, memaksakan untuk mengingat masa lalumu yang hilang dari benakmu itu pasti akan membuatmu kesakitan... Makanya, aku ingin kau pelan-pelan mengingat semuanya.. Secara alami... Agar kesakitanmu tidak terlalu berat..." sahut Taehyung.

"Tapi, nyatanya? Aku masih saja kesakitan akhir-akhir ini ketika ingatan itu perlahan kembali dengan sendirinya..." sahut Jimin.

"Apa sesakit itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah penuh rasa khawatir.

"Gwenchana~ Mengingatmu kini selalu ada disampingku saja sudah membuatku jauh lebih baik.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Aigoooo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan kepala Jimin.

"Yaaaaa! Fokus menyetir saja sana... Berbahaya, immaaaa~" gerutu Jimin ketika Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari setir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berjalan ke sekeliling gang itu.

Gang dimana ia dilahirkan dan tumbuh sejak kecil.

Gang dimana ia dan Taehyung sering bermain bersama karena rumah mereka bersebelahan.

Dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa menyerang kepala Jimin.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh~" Jimin berteriak kesakitan sambil terus memegang kepalanya, sementara itu semua bayangan masa lalunya yang hilang seolah kembali hampis seluruhnya ke benaknya.

Taehyung begitu cemas dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jimin yang tengah meronta kesakitan.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin saking sakitnya. Dan selama ia terus kesakitan seperti itu, ingatan itu semua terputar di benaknya.

Seperti potongan-potongan puzzle yang berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah gambaran utuh.

Dan hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan sangat deras.

Taehyung segera membawa Jimin berteduh di sebuah toko makanan yang sudah tutup dan sepertinya sudah lama tak ditempati.

Toko dimana ia dan Jimin dulu sering duduk disana dan memakan es krim kesukaan mereka.

Jimin terus mengerang dan Taehyung semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Gwenchana, Jimin a? Apa ingatanmu mulai kembali?" sahut Taehyung sambil terus mengusap kepala Jimin, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala Jimin itu.

Hampir empat puluh menit jam Jimin berteriak kesakitan. Dan akhirnya sakit kepala itu mulai mereda.

Tubuh Jimin terasa sangat lemas, dan ia meletakkan kepalanya dengan sangat lemas ke bahu Taehyung.

"Sakitnya sudah membaik?" tanya Taehyung, diiringi anggukan pelan kepala Jimin.

Taehyung terus mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

Dan tak lama kemudian, setelah keadaan Jimin semakin membaik, Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Taehyung a.. Toko ini... Dulu kita sering duduk berdua makan es krim disini kan? Waktu itu kalau tidak salah hujan juga turun seperti ini, dan kau memarahiku karena terus memakan es krim padahal hujan sangat deras dan udara sangat dingin?" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola mata indahnya itu. "Kau... Mengingatnya?"

Jimin tersenyum lemah sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ingatan itu... Semuanya kembali padaku... Benar katamu.. Pergi mengunjungi tempat ini adalah cara terbaik untuk membuatku mengingat semua hal yang hilang dari benakku.."

"Tapi kau jadi kesakitan karena memaksa ingatanmu kembali..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan betapa cemas dirinya melihat Jimin kesakitan.

"Aku.. Ingin cepat-cepat.. Bisa mengingatmu.. Dan semua kenangan kita... Agar aku bisa meyakinkan... Perasaanku padamu..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku siap menunggu sampai kapanpun..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku yang sudah tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat memastikan perasaanku padamu..."

"Apa kau tak yakin terhadap perasaanmu padaku? Bukankah ketika kau cemburu pada Jungkook, itu artinya kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Lalu, haruskah aku mulai mencintaimu dari waktu pertama kita bertemu di pameran, sementara kau sudah mencintaiku dari kecil? Rasanya tidak adil... Kau memiliki kenangan lebih banyak denganku, sementara aku hanya mengingat kenanganku bersamamu sejak kita bertemu di pameran lukisan itu..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Lagipula, aku harus memastikan perasaanku padamu...Aku takut, aku menyukaimu hanya karena kau mirip dengan sosok V dalam lukisanku itu... Bukan karena aku menyukaimu sebagai Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jimin.

"Imma... Bahkan sosok V terbentuk karena kau memikirkanku tanpa kau sadari kan... Aigoo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan poni Jimin.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Taehyung a... Sekarang, aku sudah bisa meyakinkah perasaanku padamu... Aku bahkan sudah mengingat semua kenangan masa lalu kita..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Park Jimin... Aku sangat... Sangat mencintaimu... Neomu saranghae, jinjja..."

Jimin tersenyum. "Nado... Aku juga menyadari.. Bahwa sejak dulu aku begitu mencintaimu.. Makanya wajahmu melintas di benakku ketika aku membayangkan tipe pria idamanku, dan lukisan V terbentuk, padahal waktu itu semua kenanganku tentangmu hilang dari benakku...Karena aku begitu mencintaimu..."

"Jinjja? Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaimu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uhm~" Jimin memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengingat semua kenangannya yang sudah kembali ke benaknya itu.

Taehyung menatap Jimin, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku rasa, sejak kau mengobati luka di kakiku saat aku terjatuh waktu memanjat pohon depan rumahmu.. Kelas 6 SD kalau tidak salah..." sahut Jimin. "Aku kini ingat, saat kau mengobati lukaku, aku menatap wajahmu, dan detak jantungku mulai berdebar dengan kencang saat itu..."

"Jadi, kau yang lebih dulu menyukaiku? Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung.

"Memang, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jimin.

"Ketika kau menangis di hari pertama kita masuk SMP... Karena kau lupa membawa tas bekal makanmu... Saat itu, aku begitu ingin menenangkanmu, dan detak jantungku menjadi aneh saat melihatmu menangis... Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Aigoooooo... Neo jinjja isanghae, Kim Taehyung... Mungkin karena itu, aku menyukaimu~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Hujan mulai mereda, dan bibir Taehyung mulai menempel di bibir Jimin.

Jimin menikmati betapa lembut bibir Taehyung yang menempel di bibirnya itu.

Dan saat itu juga mereka berjanji, bahwa mereka tidak akan terpisahkan lagi oleh apapun. Mereka akan selalu bersama, selamanya. Melalui hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Finally, END :) Mianhae kalau endingnya kurang romantis/? Soalnya lagi bosen tiap bikin end selalu adegan lumat-lumatan sama ucapan terima kasih dari sang tokoh utama kepada pasangannya/? wkwkw XD**

 **Semoga FF ini lagi-lagi masih bisa menghibur readers sekalian ya :) Terima kasih teramat banyak saya ucapkan kepada kalian semua para readers :) Tanpa kalian, saya bukanlah siapa-siapa :)**

 **Thx a lot buat semua dukungan, masukan, support, semangat, pujian, dan reviewnya selama penggarapan FF ini :)**

 **See u all in my next and others FF :) Saranghae :* /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford: hayo diboongin chimchimnya? XD here lanjutannya, and it was end :)**

 **peachimine: gapapa salah saya maafin ko chanchanmarichan :) iya yg lost memory itu jimin bukan taehyungnya wkwkw asik dah saya berhasil jebak kamu XD masa rp jimin? mana siniin unamenya ntar kita polow2an sini :) yah kok dipendekin? panjang jg gapapa saya seneng bacanya :)**

 **ekayuni018 : keren kan taehyung pake lamborghini dgn ketampananannya itu XD kok pohon bonsai? krn mungilkah badan chim? XD wuih mau nyulik saya? sok atuhlah diculik iklas kok yun XD #abaikan XD here lanjutannya, dan end :( u too, fighting ya! :)**

 **Hobie : here :)**

 **SheravinaRose : wkwkw hayo udah ketebak kan semuanya? :) ternyata jimin sudah jd bahan pembicaraan vkook/? XD jungkook is a cute bunny here :) gapapa telat reviewnya, saya justru makasih byk kamunya udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **bities : kita sejalan pemikiran, ayo sekarang kita ke KUA/? #abaikan XD iya, here, last chapter :) kalo kangen dibaca ulang lg aja ffnya #lahkok XD plus plus itu apa ya? XD**


	5. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : thx to liking the ending :)**

 **ekayuni018 : ujan2an itu bikin mood romantis berasa wkwkw XD syukurlah kamu suka endingnya :) saya juga sedih tau namatin ff ini :( imut kayak bonsai wkwkw jd inget di 21st century dance practice, itu jimin kelelep kostum kolnya waks XD thx a lot too for liking my ff :)**

 **SheravinaRose: bedanya dimana rose? wkwkw skali2 pingin bikin genre agak beda gt biar kaga bosen readersnya :) kayak bangtan yg sering nyoba warna genre baru dalam bermusik :) untung jungkook yg ngasihtau jimin, kalo kaga bisa2 kaga end2 ini ff XD request? silakan :) saya sering kok bikinin ff sesuai request pairing readers, kalo pas nemu idenya tapi :) aigoo, asli saya terharu baca reviewmu :) thx a lot for liking my writing style, padahal saya sering ngerasa minder loh kalo dibandingin style writing author2 lain yg kata2nya bisa indah2 banget, saya mah apa atuh, ngetiknya selalu pake kata2 simple dan bahasa santai sehari-hari wkwkw :) anyway, thx a lot for fightingnya :) u too, fighting ya rose :) rose blackpink/? apa kak rose upinipin/? #abaikan XD**

 **kumiko Ve : iya dari masa lalunya yang terlupakan, seperti ve yg kadang2 melupakan tae-v #apaini #abaikan XD untuk masalah dimensi V, biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya :) anggap saja dimensi V memang pernah ada, kayak drama korea yg "W" itu wkwkw XD**

 **bities : aduh perih banget baca quotenya, saya merasa tersayat-sayat :( yg penting kamu bahagia sama doi, saya iklas/? XD halo titisan kera sakti/? #maapkeun XD untunglah endingnya bikin kamu seneng :) mau kaga ke KUA? saya dagang akua disana/? XD**

 **Rrn49: yeay ada yg seneng sama endingnya :)**

 **Nam0SuPD: park jimjam? 0_0 nado saranghae, nam0suPD/? #abaikan XD**

 **ORUL2 : " _memori taehyung yg berada di unconsciousness nya chim_ " nah iya betul banget :) makanya masalah V dan dimensinya tidak saya bahas lagi disini, biarkan itu masih menjadi misteri dimana hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kenyataannya wkwkw XD iya bener di dunia nyata chim mah banyak yg sayang wkwkw XD**


End file.
